


Space Cat

by bluesky_daydreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4 + 1 thing, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, There are like a million fics like this, and then, cannon? what's cannon?, i think allura is mentioned but this is just klance fluff tbh, lance loves keith, this takes place whenever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesky_daydreaming/pseuds/bluesky_daydreaming
Summary: Keith had a routine. It was rather simple, and he only ever changed it when battles made him have to.But it went like this: wake up, kiss Lance good morning, train, eat breakfast with the team, train with the team (and try to mess with Lance as much as possible during this time), meditate with Shiro (because Shiro insisted and Keith liked to make sure Shiro was doing okay), eat dinner, take a shower, and then cuddle with Lance because he could.It got him through every day, and Keith liked it that way. Routine was important.But, as he got ready for his shower, he spotted something that stopped him in his tracks.All down his back and abdomen were patches of purple. Galra purple.





	Space Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and then it got out of hand but I like how it turned out so here it is

The news hadn’t caught Lance by surprise, at least not how it had for the rest of the team. Keith had been his partner on the Balmera, after all. All he had to do was touch the “hand print” and the bay doors slid closed - but Lance had tried that, too, and it hadn’t worked so well of him. 

So, when Keith had trekked back to Castle, clutching his steadily bleeding shoulder and mumbled something about being Galra, well, it hadn’t been a shock. He hadn’t reacted with wonder like Hunk or Pidge, or gentles acceptance like Shiro, and he certainly had not been revolted like Allura. 

Keith, though, Lance felt like he took it the worst. He shut himself off from the team after the initial meeting, and if he had gotten his way that’s how it would have stayed.

But Lance was not about to let that happen. At that point in their journey through space, he and Keith had _just_ started to become friends, and Lance couldn’t lie to himself about the growing crush he’d had on the red paladin since hearing, _“Lance, are you okay?”_ So Keith shutting himself off was _not_ cool and Lance wasn’t going to allow it.

Looking back, it was the best thing Lance had ever done. Keith had opened his door and raised an eyebrow, and Lance had pushed passed, not even waiting to be invited in.

“Why are you shutting us out?”

Keith had shrugged, feigning nonchalance, “Haven’t felt like being around anyone.”

“Yeah, and I pilot the red lion.” This earned a snort from Keith, which was the closest thing to a laugh Lance had heard from him in weeks, “See, I just thought we were stating things that were absurd.”

“You could pilot Red if you wanted to.” Keith countered, which took Lance by surprise because there was no paladin better suited for Red than Keith.

Lance shook his head, “Just tell me what’s going on, mullet. I’m concerned - all of us are.”

This had prompted Keith to finally sit down beside him, sighing. “I feel like I let the team down. I don’t know.”

“Keith, are you actually expressing emotions right now? I’m impressed.” Lance laughed.

“You asked!”

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Lance placated, holding his hands up, “But how could you have let us down? By being Galra? Because, buddy, you didn’t exactly have a choice there.” 

Keith sighed again, pulling his legs underneath him, “I know. It’s stupid. It’s stupid. But I do. The Galra have taken _so much_ from Allura and Shiro and they took us away from home, and it. Well, it sucked to find that out.”

Lance nodded, “If it makes you feel any better, I kind of knew.”

Keith gaped, “How did you _know_?”

“The Balmera - you were able to interact with the Galra tech.” Lance explained, “And _knew_ probably isn’t the right word. I just… wasn’t surprised.”

Keith didn’t reply for a while, and so they just sat there. The quiet was comfortable, though, not awkward like it might have been in the months before. The Castle lights went down after a while, leaving them in relative darkness, the only light coming from the lights along the castle walls.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith spoke after a while, “thank you. For this.” He laughed, a little awkward now.

“It’s-” Lance started, but never finished his sentence, “Keith.” Keith looked at him, his eyes wide, and Lance continued, “It’s not bad. It’s just. Your eyes are yellow.”

Keith’s eyes, _yellow eyes,_ got wider, “Are you serious?”

“Yes! Have they always done that?”

“Uh, um. I’m gonna say no.” Keith stutterd, “But something with the Blade might have triggered it or maybe no one has ever really seen them in lighting like this?”

Keith stumbling over his words was more endearing than Lance cared to admit, honestly. “It suits you.”

Keith laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck, and Lance swore that he was blushing.

“Really, red is your color, but yellow isn’t bad either.” Lance was flirting shamelessly, now. He couldn’t even help it.

But, much to Lance’s disappointment, he didn’t get to make the first move, because Keith was kissing him before he could even slip another line.

“Thank you.” Keith said when they pulled apart, smiling ear to ear, his eyes shining happily. Lance tackled him back onto the bed, his heart racing happily.

“I would have complimented your eyes a lot sooner if I knew it’d get you to kiss me.”

 

\------

 

After the incident with Keith’s eyes, Lance should not have been surprised when more Galra traits started to show up on his boyfriend, but the teeth definitely took him by surprise. 

Really, though, he probably deserved it because making out in the kitchen was a bad idea, anyway. But Keith was occasionally unbearably attractive and Lance was only human.

It still hurt, though, when his tongue ran across a fang in Keith’s mouth.

Lance jumped back, his hand coming up to his mouth.

“What? What happened?” Keith asked reaching out for Lance, confusion written on his face.

“When did your teeth change?” Lance laughed, now that the initial shock of having his tongue cut open had passed.

“My teeth?” Keith ran his own tongue along the front of his mouth and his eyes widened, “Oh my god, did they cut you?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, little bit.” He stuck out his tongue, which wasn’t bleeding anymore, but there was still obviously a cut on it.

“Oh god. I am so sorry.” Keith looked horrified.

“Babe, it’s fine.” Lance assured him, moving back into Keith’s space. He smirked, “Besides, now I just have to learn how to kiss you again. How unfortunate.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but didn’t say object when Lance went right back to kissing him.

 

\------

 

After they had started dating, Lance had quickly admitted that he did not actually hate Keith’s hair. In fact, Keith’s hair was one of his favorite things, despite the fact that it was very much a mullet.

Regardless of Keith’s poor sense of style, he takes very good care of his hair. It’s always soft and he tries his best to keep it clean when they aren’t constantly on missions, and Lance really, _really_ loves it.

So it isn’t a surprise that he notices the change in it first. Keith had been sound asleep, his head in Lance’s lap. The “living room” was deserted, but the lights in the Castle were still on, so it couldn’t have been too late.

Keith’s hair had gone from solid black to a kind if dark purple. It was hard to see, and Lance wondered if it had actually always been that way. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, admiring the color in the light of the living room,  but didn’t say anything.

Keith mumbled something in his sleep, and Lance’s heart swelled with affection. There was no point in telling him about his hair, anyway, Lance reasoned. Keith was exhausted, anyway, from the stress of being a leader, and Lance was more than content to just let him sleep.

Lance smiled to himself. He was incredibly lucky, he thought, to have this boy asleep in his lap as it was.

 

\------

 

Keith had a routine. It was rather simple, and he only ever changed it when battles made him have to.

But it went like this: wake up, kiss Lance good morning, train, eat breakfast with the team, train with the team (and try to mess with Lance as much as possible during this time), meditate with Shiro (because Shiro insisted and Keith liked to make sure Shiro was doing okay), eat dinner, take a shower, and then cuddle with Lance because he could.

It got him through every day, and Keith liked it that way. Routine was important. 

But, as he got ready for his shower, he spotted something that stopped him in his tracks.

All down his back and abdomen were patches of purple. _Galra purple._

And Keith was not stupid. After his eyes changed and his teeth had _cut_ Lance’s tongue, he had figured there would be more. But his skin? Really? And, so, instead of showering right then, he did what he always did when something bothered him. He went to Lance.

He knocked on the door - which really wasn’t necessary considering he and Lance practically shared a room - and barged right passed Lance as soon as the door was open.

“I need you to see something.” Keith said, pulling his shirt over his head and ignoring Lance’s stuttered _“woah - okay what is that.”_

“Lance, I am turning purple.”

Lance’s face was flushed - and honestly, this boy had seen him shirtless before they were even dating so Keith didn’t get it - but he took a step forward and ran a finger over one of the spots on Keith’s stomach.

“This isn’t just bruising?” He asked, poking the spot for good measure. Keith scowled. “Okay. So you’re turning purple. What’s the big deal?”

And Keith really hadn’t thought that far, just wanted to get to Lance as soon as he noticed it, “What if it spreads? What if… things change because now I actually _look_ Galra.”

“You better not be talking about things between us because I flirted with _Nyma_ before we got together and she was not even the slightest bit human.”

Keith nodded - no denying that - but Lance wasn’t really what he was worried about, “What about Allura and Coran? They could barely look at me when they found out I was Galra, and now I’m gonna look the part?”

Lance shrugged, “If it bothers them, they’ll get over it. That’s what they did the first time.” 

“The first time it wasn’t so glaringly obvious, Lance!” Keith huffed, his nerves rocketing up now.

“Keith, a lot has changed since then. We’ve been working more closely with the Blade. It’ll be alright.” Lance rubbed down Keith’s arms, and Keith melted against his boyfriend.

“You’re good at this.” Keith mumbled, “Thank you.

“You’re welcome, but please go shower. You smell like sweat and I know you hate ruining your routine.”

Keith laughed and pulled away a bit, just far enough that he could kiss his boyfriend. “Be back soon.”

The spots did, in fact, spread. The intensity of the color faded as they did so, though. After another month Keith was almost solid lilac and Lance adored it. He said it brought out Keith’s eyes, and Keith was not one to argue with Lance. Not when his eyes were full of wonder and love.

 

\------

 

Keith was drifting to sleep on Lance’s chest when the two of them discovered the last Galra trait he had inherited. 

Lance wasn’t sure when it started - he had been marveling at his husband’s face _(husband)_ and admiring the shine of the golden band on his own hand - but there was a low rumbling sounding through the room. In fact, Lance could actually feel himself vibrating.

And it was not the kind of rumbling that Lance had trained himself to hear in the midst of battle - the bone deep, unsettling rumble of fighter jets and weapons. This was a warm kind of rumbling, something that settled his bones and made him breathe deep. Soothing.

Almost like purring.

_Purring._

Lance laughed to himself a little, very quietly, but the sound was enough to startle Keith out of his almost slumber.

“What?” Keith asked, yawning, his voice groggy. The rumbling didn’t stop.

“I think you’re purring.” Lance said, smiling softly at his husband (he would never get tired of thinking or saying that one).

Keith sat up, “I’m doing what?”

Lance laughed because the purring still hadn’t stopped and he could see Keith’s cheeks reddening, even in the dark. “Keith, you are definitely purring. Listen.”

Keith sat still for a minute, the purring continuing all the while. Finally, he laughed, covering his face with his hands and flopping down next to Lance. “Just when I think we’ve discovered all the Galra traits I have another one shows up.”

Lance laid back down, running a hand through Keith’s hair (the purring got a little louder), “I think that it is super, incredibly cute. You purr when you’re content. Like a cat.” Keith groaned, and Lance laughed again, “I am so mad that I never noticed before.”

Keith moved his hands away from his face, looking at Lance with so much love that Lance’s breathe caught in his throat. “I love you.” Was all that he said, and Lance knew what he meant for the words to imply. Keith was saying _thank you for loving the part of me that I can’t, the part that I sometimes don’t want to accept._

Lance rolled on top of his _husband,_ and kissed every inch of Keith’s face that he could. Keith was laughing underneath him and Lance’s heart was so full he almost couldn’t stand it. “I love you, too, space cat.”

\------

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! If you like this I have a couple other fics you could check out ;) Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
